kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Squeaky Hammer Machine
|properties = Instantly KOs or heavily damages whomever gets squashed}} Squeaky Hammer Machine is a hazard in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Physical Appearance Squeaky Hammer Machine is a beige cylindrical robot. It has two potholes for eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth. Its most prominent feature is the massive red mallet protruding from the top of its head. In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, the hammerhead is very simple, being only red. In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, however, it is updated to have gold plates marked with X symbols on either side. Squeaky Hammer Machine's mouth contains a bevel gear in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Games ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Squeaky Hammer Machine appears exclusively in Stage 4 of Shiver Star. In the second room of the factory, Kirby rides on King Dedede's back. In order to get to the other end of the room, Dedede must use his mallet to smash down numerous roll gates. Between each pair of roll gates is a Squeaky Hammer Machine. It uses a predictable attack method: After remaining relatively still, it bounces up and down before slamming its hammer onto the conveyor belt floor. If Kirby is struck, he is instantly KO'd. The conveyor belt Dedede runs along speeds up as he progresses through the room, making it gradually more difficult to dodge the Squeaky Hammer Machines. It is recommended that the player break down gates while the robots attack and then immediately sprint past them when they raise their mallets. Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby Fighters Deluxe Three Squeaky Hammer Machines appear in the background of the Factory Tour stage in the Kirby Fighters sub-game. At random times, one or more of the machines unleashes a belch of steam from its mouth and slams the platform immediately in front of it. Any Kirby caught in the attack is flattened and takes heavy damage. Four spaces on the stage are safe from the robots: the left and right edges of the screen and the two gaps on either side of the middle robot. All four of these safe spots are marked by yellow tape on the floor. ''Kirby Battle Royale Squeaky Hammer Machine's hammer appears as part of the Gentleman's Hat alternative headgear King Dedede can wear. It closely resembles the hammer's ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards design with X patterns on the head. Etymology Squeak Hammer Machine's name references how its hammer appears in the likeness of a squeaky hammer. Its Japanese name, ピコハンマシン (Pikohanmashin), is a portmanteau of Piko Piko Hammer (ピコピコハンマー Piko Piko Hanmā), a type of Japanese toy hammer; and machine (マシン Mashin). Related Quotes Trivia KSA Squeaky Hammer Machine.jpg|A homage to Squeaky Hammer Machine in Kirby Star Allies KSA Squeaky Hammer Machine 2.jpg|A homage to Squeaky Hammer Machine in Kirby Star Allies *In Kirby Star Allies, playing Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! with Adeleine & Ribbon causes some level layouts to change so they reflect stages from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Level 5 changes to reflect Stage 4 of Shiver Star. One sequence has Adeleine run along conveyor belts while chunks of terrain attempt to crush her. Stones in the background are decorated to look like smiling robots in reference to Squeaky Hammer Machine. Gallery K64 Squeaky Hammer Machine.PNG|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' K64 Squeaky Hammer Machine 2.PNG|Squeaky Hammer Machine pounds the conveyor belt. KF_Squeaky_Hammer_Machine_2.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Kirby Fighters) KF Squeaky Hammer Machine 3.jpg|Squeaky Hammer Machine belches steam. KF_Factory_Tour.jpg|Squeaky Hammer Machine flattens Blue Kirby. KBR_Squeaky_Hammer.jpg|The Squeaky Hammer in Kirby Battle Royale. References Category:Environment Category:Hazard Category:Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Kirby Fighters Deluxe